Not A Child Anymore
by SakuraLuck
Summary: Notice me. I love you. I love you. I love- "...you. I'm right here. Why can't you see me? I love you so much. Ne, I'm all grown up now..." His voice quivered," I can date you now.." Why won't you look at me.


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KHR

 **Rated K+ for:** angst and I don't really know but just in case (tbh I don't know what K+ is...)

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27, R27

Chapter Warning: One-shot; OOC REBORN love, angst, Reborn&Tsuna

 **A/N:** Written 2/24/16: First time writing one-shot angst! REBORN IS EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER

Gonna write it all at once and edit later! Yay.

So I'm finished and I'm trying to make my word count longer

 _I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THE FLOWER LANGUAGES I NEED SOMETHING THAT'LL FIT! PLEASE!_

Edit 3/30/16: Just some fixing a bit and adding minor things.

* * *

 _Look at me._

I'm not a toddler anymore. Look at me Tsuna. Please-

 **hurry** **hurry hurry**

Hurry and grow up before he goes away. His breathing quickened.

 **hurry hurry hurry**

Hurry _up_ stupid body, anxiety gripped his heart, what if-

 **hurry up**

 _Wait for me,_ a thread of cold ice wormed into his stomach. He's going to-

 _Don't leave me._

 **hurry hurry hurry**

'I'm not a toddler anymore.' He said in a desperate plea, trying to convince himself, 'I'm all grown up; I can date you now, I can touch you now'. Tears swelled up desperately.

 **hurry huhurryhurry _hurry up_**

No. Please-

("Reborn?")

Don't-

("A-ah, I'm just going on a trip with Faun.")

I'm here, I'm _right here._

("Wait do you mean trip Tsuna-hime~ It's a date.")

No- His voice came out as a weak croak

("I'm not a girl Faun!")

"Don't mess up your first ever date, Dame-Tsuna" He heard himself say harshly, _no that wasn't what he meant to say-_

("Don't worry, I'll take care of hime~")

No- _don't leave me_

 **hurry up hurry up, no-**

 _Hurry_ before he falls in love with someone- _before he leaves-!_

 **hurry up! Kami-sama, no, don't let him go**

And wasn't that the irony? Him believing in God? He laughed bitterly to himself.

* * *

Verde found a way to speed their growth.

(Really? Do you really think he'll even..)

And for the first time; hope _(unforgiving foolish hope)_ blossomed in his chest.

* * *

 _"Hurry up_ Verde!" He snapped, not caring about the fact he hadn't slept for more than a few minutes in days.

Nor the fact that it was probably useless because _why would Tsuna want him?_ "Finish the invention!" But he didn't care because he had a chance to finally be with Tsuna.

 **hurry hurry hurry**

 **hurry hurry _hurry_**

.

.

"Done."

Reborn felt amazing, like he could do anything and everything again-

"Tsuna."

.

.

"Flowers to tell him, a nice dinner date to show him, and then- and then," His heart danced at the thought.

.

.

* * *

"Tsuna?" His heart stopped.

* * *

"I-I'm all grown up now...," his voice cracking slightly, his fingers clenched together and his body shoke unobtrusively.

"Tsuna? P-Please I- " His throat closed up; and his other hand gripped a bouquet of roses..

Tsuna was standing across him with another man. He was so close.

Why are you laughing Tsuna? _(w_ _ithout me)_ Why are you red?

Fear whipped at his heart and a thread of cold, ice gripped inside his chest; a hurt expression pulled at his face. What if he..

 _Why can't you **ever** see me?!_

Tears dripped down his face, it hurts _it hurts h **urts** hur **tshurtsh** urtsh **urts** -_

I'm right here. I was here the whole time. Not him. Not anyone else. _(Just you and me) Remember?_

* * *

 _"Ne, Reborn?"_

 _"Nani, Dame-Tsuna?"_

 _"Promise you'll never leave me? We'll be together forever right? No matter what?"_

 _"Are you instuating that I'm a cowardly traitor? That you don't need a tutor?"_

 _"Of course not!"_

 _"Baka-Tsuna. You're a thousand years too early to think about that."_

 _"But.."_

 _"I can't promise that I won't die before you, we're in the mafia after all. And if you die before me, I'll revive you myself, and tort- train you even more for even thinking you die."_

 _"Hieeeeeee!"_

 _A pause._

 _"..e...always"_

 _"Reborn? Did you say something-?"_

 _"We'll always be together. Forever and always. We'll never be alone without the other."_

 _"..Arigatou. I promise I won't leave you alone either."_

* * *

"Liar."

His fingers flexed on his gun.

"I'm all alone."

That _man_ gave him, gave _his_ (not his, never his) Tsuna a bouquet of flowers. Flowers that Reborn had wanted to give him.

Liar. You never needed me.

Liar.

But he's _happy,_ he does't need you now. He's happy- and who are you to take that from him?

Red filled his eyes and his eyes burned, but he ignored the feeling and heaviness that settled in his chest.

Reborn dropped his bouquet of roses and ran.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I can't anymore. So long, I've loved you so long- I love you I love you I love you- **but it hurts.**_

 _ **It hurts Tsuna, I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't stop.**_

* * *

"Reborn?"

...

"Reborn! Where are you?"

..

"Reborrrnn!"

"..What Dame-Tsuna," he snapped bitterly. It came out harsher than he meant to. Reborn felt a bubbling feeling of hysteria well up; _Leave me alone. I hate you so much- Why can't you just-_

"Are you okay?"

No I'm not; because you didn't _see me, didn't notice me._ Was it because he wasn't good enough? Was he too dirty and broken after all? Was he-

"Yes." Reborn choked out.

..

"Reborn..?" Tsuna said quietly.

I wanted to be loved. I wanted to have my love requited. I wanted to be _happy._ I wanted _you_. I love you so much. I **hate** you for doing this to me.

* * *

 _"Because all I've ever known were these dirty emotions. All I ever knew was to be alone. A freelance hitman. A lone man. So when I finally felt love, for the first time, I didn't know what to do with it so I denied it. I didn't know how to love you so I tried to hate you instead."_

* * *

Tsuna fingered the the flowers he'd brought with him, why are you doing this to me? Shoving that man's flowers, do you hate me that much? It's so unfair.

"Reborn."

No, stop. _Leave me alone._ I'll break Tsuna. I'm not strong enough (not against you)

"-here."

Eh?

He shoved the bouquet towards him. Reborn took it dumbly looking at the bouquet; he was suddenly glad he'd spent all week learning the language of flowers. Carnations.

 _(To get the perfect roses for him. Althaea Frutex Roses._

 _Reborn hummed to himself and tried to imagine Tsuna's face when he received it. He was so full of hope and happiness)_

"..really?" Tears dripped on his chest, okyespleasepleasepplease

He replied shyly, "I love you Renato Sinclair or Reborn or whatever you want to call yourself, I'll always love you even if you're a toddler. And I- I noticed you were worried about your form so I asked for advice-ah not that you need advice but..I h-hope you like the flowers..! I'm fine if you reject me too beca-", he kept babbling nervously.

A faint sob resonated in the room.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna cried in panic when he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna. A boss shouldn't stutter." He muttered quietly.

"Hai.." Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. Reborn enjoyed the warmth and delighted in the shiver Tsuna gave.

"..you"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

.

.

 _"I love you so much."_

 _"I think I'm in love with you"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! So the flowers were:

Althaea Frutex Rose: Consumed by Love (Reborn)

Carnations: New Love (Tsuna)

I have no idea what the flower language is so if anyone could help me? I'm so sorry Reborn was so OOC, it's just you don't usually see a sensitive, emotional (adorable) Reborn!

 **Please Review/Follow/Fav!**

Remember to vote on my polls!

YES IT REACHED +1000! Wait- _I was trying to make it short dammit_

 **Word Count: 1,380**


End file.
